get_readyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Graphitetailgrace/WikIa Community Central Rant: ACTUALLY GIVE A DARN!
Yep, it's time to have a talk with you guys about Wikia Community Central. You know what? They should just change their name to simply "Wikia Central" because as far as I can tell, WCC has done nothing ''to show it cares about the community. All I've seen it do was slowly destroy itself. I want you to read this link's title: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ducksoup/Why_Wikia_Evolves Why wikia evolves. Why. Wikia. Evolves. Yeah. Because making the pages look like they're still in development, raising your forum texts to eyesore scale, trashing the search bar and getting rid of features just to waste more space is definetly "evolving". And let's not forget, it ain't evolution unless there's connections to social media, amirite? Hur durr durr! and the worst part is, you can't oppose any of this! You hate something wikia does, you see other people also do, you decide to get them all together and protest, and there's a bunch of people showering you with the "Hi there, wikia won't listen dips**t" Quitter talk. And so much you end up having to abandon the thread! Glad to see you guys are OK with the site destroying itself! Thanks for letting me know how much you just hate opposing opinions! Bye, see you later! I want you guys to read this comment by an opposer named BehindTheEight... "They have just destroyed the look of my site! SO SO BAD. I don't see how I can recover from this one. Everything I have edited in the past 2-5 years has been destroyed. My pages went from looking like the legal pad to the 3 line paper used in kindergarten. There has got to be some other site than wikia..." And wikia just throws the friendly, sugar coated talk at him, completely blind to his rage and how much he wants the change undone. And that "Wikia won't listen" thing is cowpoop! I emailed them on the subject and they told me they got my message and they were thinking about the change. (They sadly kept the change but I digressed) what's the matter, just sooo scared to get a stain on your oh-so-perfect wikia reputations? Last I checked trying to show our opinions is not a crime, don't treat it like one! I don't have anything else to say. Graphite out. EDIT 6/23/15: No. You know what? No. I actually ''do have a few more things to say. Wikia is the Nickelodeon of the internet. It used to have quality but now all it wants is your membership. They do not give a DARN how you feel and in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made a stupid "Okie Dokie Lokie" response to this rant. When I was little I was so excited to have a Wiki and now I'm prepared for the day Wikia ""Community"" Central does something so terrible I will have to leave and possibly along with thousands of others. I'd say these down''dates are showing some serious The Room syndrome, where the staff thinks what they're doing is so amazing and macho and are blind to how terrible it really is. And, like Nickelodeon, they're just proud of their own filth, do not learn from anything and will not allow critizism that can actually do it some good. And it's filled to the brim with brainwashed ""staff"" who want people to suffer from their horrendous excuses for ideas. Don't worry behindTheEight, I actually am trying to find another site. With all this it's really the best thing I can do at this point. SECOND EDIT 6/25/15: notice anything about rants concerning the same topic as this one? Yeah, there's only one. And the guy who made it had to leave Wikia. That just says it all to me, that everyone's so afraid to share their feelings they all just think the same and do the same. This is what happens when you shy away for so long! Or be part of Wikia for all these years. It screws up your better judgement. Come on guys, we all know you hate WCC now too. At least a little bit. If you keep bottling your emotions like this, you're gonna get an unhealthy result. You just can't expect everyone to flow the same way you do, even if you get most of a crowd to. There will always be something going the opposite way. I guess I'm that one opposing thing, huh? Just the bane of your precious little stream. It makes me wonder if you people even know what a community even is. First, let's look at the word's components. Comm. Unity. '''Comm-a communication link.' Unity-united or jointed as a whole. Thus, a community is a group of people that share opinions and thoughts, not just one guy making all the desicions and making everyone go along with them. A community-a true ''community-relies on those opinions and thoughts to learn about it's members and become a strong base, which WCC non longer is. It is now like a ''solitude-a pack of dogs just going after any pack members that want to do something else there than hunt, attacking them and sending them away. editing Cuddle's gallery.png|The very last thing I did before I realized Wikia had gone to trash. a good minded person.png|Ya see Wikia?? You're so arrogant and refusing to criticism you got one of a presumed many to leave. Good work. Some Other Rants Concerning the Same Topic http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fixed_Width_-_A_Rant <-- I absolutely applaud this one. Too bad that the staff decided this was just the worst thing ever and chased him off. Category:Blog posts